Lot and Lots of Letters
by Believer
Summary: PG-13 to be safe..I dunno. Again, lots and lots of letters... Love letters for Snape? And a penpal for Ginny! READ!!! ~Believer
1. Default Chapter

*giggles* Hola, amigas! I'm Believer. Yeah, of course i am.... Hehehe... ANYWAY,   
this is a ficcy-fic-fic about Ron and Hermione.Yes, yes, they are made for each   
other, and DON'T DENY IT. If you've read the fourth book, you see, you get hints...  
ANYWAY, I'm boring you. All these characters belong to The Wondrous Muggle Writer,   
J.K. Rowling. Not me. Well, you know, I'm claiming someone for a friend...  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Ginny Weasley watched the mail owls fly into the great hall, like every other morning.   
She noticed, surprisingly, that one headed for her, she supposed it was from her mother,  
and it not even being a Sunday. The great tawny was streaked (surprisingly) with blue-green  
flecks of down in it's other, longer, feathers. It, also unlike the others, landed, and dropped a   
small vial and a thick letter that rattled on the hardwood table. Expecting it to leave, Ginny put  
both vial and letter in her pocket, to be opened back in the common room after breakfast. The owl   
ruffled it's feathers and it's eyes glowed aquamarine. Ginny, surprised, nearly fell off the   
sturdy bench she sat on. The owl hooted angrily and suddenly, Ginny was sopping wet. Fred and George,  
of course, laughed hysterically. And her other brother, Ron, fought to hide his snicker. Hermione Granger,   
one of her best friends, whacked Ron on the back of the head and gave him a look. His face darkened and he   
rubbed the back of his head. "What?! Ow, that hurt...Blimey, it was funny..." Ginny rolled her eyes obviously  
and stood up planning to head for her room and another robe. On her way there, she passed the stairways to the  
dungeon and preoccupied with not slipping down them, ran straight into Professor Severus Snape. She landed on  
a step behind her, he about three steps below. She noticed he'd dropped a letter! While he collected himself,   
and prepared to take ten points from Griffindor no doubt, Ginny picked it up and thrust it into her pocket with   
her own. Severus Snape stood up and shook out his robes saying nastily, "That's ten points from Gryffindor,   
Miss Weasley. You should watch where you're going. Now---" He paled, looking frantically around on the floor.  
"Miss Weasley, did you see a letter? It was here. If you have it..." He glared at her, studying her face.  
Ginny fought terribly hard not to smile or give herself away and said, "I saw it go down the stairs, Professor,   
just down there." He gathered his robes and practically ran down the stairs. Ginny, not missing her   
opportunity, ran back up the stairs, down three hallways and into the Gryffindor common room. She sank into   
a poofy red chair and, forgetting the owl and the hazards of it, found herself even wetter, the owl losing its'  
patience, voicing this with loud high screeches. "Alright, alright, I'll open it!" She said, hoping the letters  
hadn't disintigrated it her sopping robes. She sighed, relieved, both were just a little damp. She opened the owl's   
first, hoping to end it's screams. As soon as the first rip in the envelope sounded, the owl silenced itself and  
it's eyes went back to a pale brown-yellow. The handwriting she noticed, was nothing like her mother's, and written   
in pink ink!   
Dear Ginny,   
Hi! I'm Naomi Symbolica, I'm responding to your ad in Witch Weekly, Junior Edition. Penpal  
wanted, right? Anyway, I'm 14, like you, and I go to JorDralayne Witches Academy in the United States. Oh, and I'm terribly,  
terribly sorry about Kiimmii, she's an Alaskan Snow, and since it's only fall, you're terribly lucky. In summer, you'dve been  
burning up, and in winter, you'd be frozen! I am sorry if she rained on you. Oh, and give her the stuff in the bottle before she   
leaves, will you? It's a Dry Draft, she'll need it when she hits the Owl International Checkpoint, wouldn't want her getting  
the bomb-wizards wet! I'm blustering on and on aren't I? Oh well, if you want to be penpals, write back! You won't regret it!  
Signed with Love, Naomi  
P.S. The necklace is for you, I have one just like it. Press the moon on it! See what happens!  
  
Ginny opened the envelope wider and pulled out a silver necklace with a pearly looking, round stone hanging in the center.  
The stone sported four symbols on respecting places. A sun, moon, star, and a bright blue eye. She used her pinky finger to press  
the moon, and the moon retracted, a bright pink spray of magic sparks burst out, when it settled, a wizard's photograph landed in her lap.  
A smiling girl, around her age, sat on a blazing white snowbank, waving frantically and smiling, gold framed glasses glinting in the wintery  
sun. Her hair, a mix of colors, red, black, blonde, brown, and even a streak of silver by her face, whipped in the wind, and her lavender   
eyes appeared to be laughing. Curious, she pressed the sun, and a pink shower of sparks hung in the air, hovering. She pressed it again and   
they retreated into the globe. She fastened it around her neck and turned to Kiimmii, gave her the Cry Draft and quickly wrote on a spare piece   
of parchment that she'd love to be Naomi's penpal, and would write a longer letter later. Signing it, Ginny handed it to the owl, which left via  
the open window. She turned to Snape's letter, grinning a bit. This should be interestng, she thought. In the center of the envelope, it read:  
  
From: Babs Golde  
To: My dear Snapey  
  
Ginny gasped, a LOVE letter? For Snape? Before she could open it, and portrait swung open and in walked---  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Cliffiehanger folks! Sorry! Hehehehe..... 


	2. Snape in Love?!?!?!?!

ME AGAIN, ADORING FANS!!! Well, no, not really... To you lovely poppets who  
reveiwed:  
  
Padfoot- Here's the next chappie babe! You'll get to see Snapey's letter,   
and, WOW, unlike my first a/n, Ron and Herm will actually be *in* this together...  
Without inducing bodily harm!!! Yes, i'm dreadfully sarcastic. Here it is!   
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
No one. Ginny, puzzled, stuck her head out the portrait hole and looked around for  
the one who opened it. She sighed, shrugged, and eagerly returned to her chair, and Snape's  
letter. When she opened it, a wave of sickeningly sweet perfume washed over her. She waved it  
away and contined to examine the letter. Penned in a swirly, beautiful calligraphic style, it  
read:  
Dear Sevvy,   
Hello, darling! I'm writing to tell you that I'll be arriving in Hogsmeade next  
weekend. Will you meet me at the train station? I arrive at exactly ten o' clock on the dot, on  
Saturday, poppet! Don't be late, and if you can't make it, meet me for dinner at the Wendilin Weird Fire  
Show and Resturant? Will you? If you can't make either, I'm staying at the Moonshine River Inn.  
Before I forget, dearie, I'm sending another letter tomorrow with the same information, just in   
case!   
Your Sorceress,   
Babs Evangelene Contessa Herrietta Loretta Marietta Golde  
  
Ginny put down the letter and laughed insanely. How well this worked out! Next weekend was the Hogsmeade  
weekend for October! She'd be able to get a glimpse of Babs! And since Babs was sending another letter, Snape   
wouldn't get in trouble with his 'Sorceress'! They'd be an endless sourse of entertainment. Wanting to share the joke,  
but wishing to be dry before she did it, Ginny retreated to her bedroom and changed her robes, quickly pulled a brush   
through her hair, not caring if it was still wet, a drying spell would only make it frizzy! She hurried out of the room,   
down the stairs and into the library, guessing at Hermione's location. She entered and looked around, no Hermione, though.  
Discouraged, she headed for the grounds, looking for her brother, or maybe, Harry. Unluckilly, the first person she   
met was not her brother, Harry, or even Hermione, it was Peeves. Peeves hovered nastilly above her, chanting his latest rude  
rhyme:   
  
Letters, letters, letters,   
Everybody gets them,   
But who wonders perhaps, whats in them?  
Dragon Bogies!  
Horn toadies!   
Razor blades!  
Knifes and pins!  
Who knows what else is in,  
LETTERS...LETTERS...LETTERS!!!  
Ginny rolled her eyes and continued, ignoring the pestering poltreguist. Peeves, bored continued down the hallway. When   
she roounded the next corner, she heard something in a dark doorway. Curious, she went in and saw---  
  
-*-*-*-*-  
  
Another cliffiehanger, poppets! Sorry! 


End file.
